


Miniature Cats

by wxnderlvstsx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnderlvstsx/pseuds/wxnderlvstsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux likes order, and Kylo likes destroying that order. He pisses him off with a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on tumblr at http://kyluxprincess.tumblr.com/

The only thing General Hux hated more than Kylo’s rants and tantrums, was mess. He was an orderly man, was it too much to ask for cleanliness on his ship? Hopefully not. No food or drinks outside of the common eating area. No children. No parties. No animals. Absolutely no animals. He despised the mere idea. Order was what he wanted, after all it was in their name. The First Order. It was to be orderly. Always.

Captain Phasma, a woman who seemed to always be asking him things about nearly everything, stood by his side as they watched over training troops. Though he was not as close to her as Ren, they were more than civil. He considered them friends, at least. She teased him of his ‘frowned upon relationship’ with Kylo Ren, usually commenting on a faint bruise or his attitude- whether it be grumpy or joyous- she didn’t care. “Heard your boy’s been overriding your instructions, General. Detouring us for a day or so to visit some far off planet. Have you got any clue why?” she asks softly from behind her chrome mask.

“I… I do not.” he seemed shock, but not to one’s visual. The surprise was in his voice only. Before she has a chance to say anything else, Phasma is left in charge of the troops while her General walks away. Sighing, she hopes she hasn’t stirred up something.

“Ren. I need to speak to you. It’s urgent.” General Hux says shortly as he stands behind his lover who is watching as the Finalizer soars through space. The dark haired male sighed behind his mask before following Hux into a more secluded area.

“What is it this time? Why must you walk all over my commands and make it seem as though I am powerless? I have the authority here. My ship, My rules. People are talking, you know. Asking why we’re going to this planet. I’m not even sure why we’re going. Y-” he’s stopped short as he sees Ren removing his mask. He wants to say it was on his own will but he knows, deep in the pit of his stomach, that this Knight of Ren had something to do with it.

“General. I can assure you, my command is greater, and my trips are not useless ones. I take much advantage of my time. If you don’t think so, maybe you should argue with Supreme Leader Snoke, for he has already authorized this visit.”

Hux leaves in a huff, as he’s obviously prone to do, leaving his boyfriend in a biter mood for the rest of the evening, though the command centers do stay intact.

The rest of the week, the two men are immature about their quarrel and don’t speak. They only make contact when needed, and Phasma apologizes profusely to Ren for bringing it up. Finally, after visiting and leaving this mysterious planet Hux never bothered to learn the name of, he knocks on Kylo’s door smiling when it opens. That is until he realizes what is in his hands. He can even see it in the reflection of his mask. A miniature cat. A cat.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking, Ren. Is that seriously why we detoured? We strayed of of our mission for a fucking cat? You know there’s no cats allowed on this ship, why would you even think about getting one! Look! You’re already covered in the hair. This is ridiculous. I won’t allow it.”

“Babe.” Kylo starts before taking off the mask and setting it to his side, hands quickly returning to pet the tiny feline while it purred loudly. it’s mere existence made Hux want to blow up a planet. “look at it. it’s tiny. you can’t tell me you don’t want to hold it. come on? please? she keeps me company. please general, don’t make me get rid of her.”

his adorable pout makes Hux sigh, contemplating it. “keep her hair off of me.” he finally gives in, walking in completely and taking off his shoes. for some reason, Kylo’s always been a stickler about no shoes in his room. Maybe it’s a Jedi thing? Hux isn’t sure. He sits on the bed alongside his lover, leaning against him. “No, no make it stay over there.” he says when it mewls and starts to get up,coming towards him. Ren holds her in his lap and shushes him.

“She’s just curious Hux, not a lethal weapon.”

“I’m not afraid of lethal weapons, sweetheart, I sleep with one.” Hux reminds him with a cocky smirk. It fueled him to brag about Kylo, though only Phasma knew of their relationship. His boyfriend has the force. His boyfriend can choke him from across the room. His boyfriend also throws tantrums and destroys ships- and apparently takes pride in blatantly disobeying his ship’s orders. If it were anyone else, he would’ve had them executed by now, but he has a soft spot for Kylo Ren. No one has to know. If they fall asleep, curled up against each other with the kitten between them, no one has to know that either.


End file.
